


Mob Boss do love when their lover wears lingerie

by marvelstarkermha98



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Squirting, Top Tony Stark, peter has a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98
Summary: Mafia boss Tony comes home to Peter trying on lingerie
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for anon! :)

“Do you know what would happened to a mother fucker like you done something unforgivable and betray me?” 

“No p-please I-I” 

“Silence…” Tony hissed, looking down on his former subor....no traitor, was wrapped around the chair with ropes and his face was bloodied and bruised by steve and bucky. 

The reason why he was like that because he sold illegal drugs and giving them to their rival, kidnapped children, and selling them in auction parties which is unforgivable.

”Now answer the damn question, do you know what happens?” Tony asked with a calm yet venomous tone. The traitor whimpered in fear, looking at his former boss’s famous murderous stare that anyone has the right to pee their pants. 

“T-they g-get k-killed” Not noticing a gun on his forehead, there a sound of a gunshot was heard in the torture room as a blood splatter on the floor. 

The traitor sat on the chair lifelessly as his blood slides down on his face from the bullet hole on his forehead. As the room smelled like death, Tony turned to steve and Bucky in the room before throwing away his bloody gun. 

“Show this to everyone in this building and tell them if another traitor betrays me or does something unforgivable, they will have to deal with me” He demanded, receiving a nod from his men.

“Good,” Tony said before leaving the torture room for the two men to do their job. While walking out of the building, he passed by his subordinates, who saluted at him in respect and fear. 

After all, he is the most dangerous mob boss in new york city, no one dared to offend and betray him like the traitor earlier. As he went out of his building, he saw his bodyguard, Happy outside the black limousine, waiting for him.

“Ready to go home or you want to buy a burger for a take-out, boss?” He asked. Tony swayed his head at chauffeur/friend with a tired small smile. “Just take me home to him” He replied seeing happy nodded at him before opening the back door for him.

After tony came in, they went straight to his home mansion where his sweet and amazing lover is waiting for him. An hour later, Tony finally arrived home and came into his mansion. 

“Baby Peter, i’m home!” Tony called out, echoing inside the mansion but no one answered. He frowned a bit that his sweet love did not come to him and respond as he would normally would so tony decided to find him around the mansion. 

After after a minute or so in calling and searching for his love, he found Peter sitting on the bed, putting a scented lotion on his shaveless leg. His sweet peter was wearing new lewd red lingerie with a black garter belt stocking that shows his juicy ass which causes tony to be aroused. 

Peter turned his head to tony with a surprising look“Oh daddy, you’re home!” Peter happily said. “How is stark HQ?” He stood up to go to him for a hug.

Tony sighs in relief. “It was fine, I got rid of a “rat” He replied, hugging him back, smelling peter’s strawberry-scented lotion against his neck. “I was calling out for out but you didn’t answer me,” Tony said, wrapping around his arms around peter’s waist.

“I’m sorry daddy, I didn’t mean to worry you.” Peter apologetically replied with a worried look before seeing tony sway his head. “That’s ok baby, I know you didn’t mean to worry me,” Tony said with a soft and rare smile before kissing peter on the kiss.

Peter moaned softly, feeling his lips against his lips, feeling tony’s tongue inside his mouth. He wrapped his arms around tony’s neck as he didn’t felt the lace of stocking getting pulled then felt it hit his ass.

Peter moaned as his ass was getting hit by the lace causing buttcheek to become red. “Is this sexy lingerie new because I didn’t buy it?” Tony asked curiously as his hand squeezed peter’s red bruised buttcheek

“No I did daddy” Peter moaned, feeling his tony roughly squeezing his ass. “I s-saw it in victoria s-secret and i-i thought it would sexy to...ah...buy so i...mmm...could show it to you. Do you like it, daddy?” 

“I do baby, it makes me want to fuck you while you're wearing it. Tony said, kissing him hard before slipping tongue inside of peter’s mouth while messaging and spreading his ass. 

Peter moaned, touching his tongue against tony's. Their tongues were fighting and dancing for a minute before pulling away. “Mmm...daddy, f-fuck me, please. Please fuck me” Peter pleaded with a moan and a pant. Tony smirked before he carried peter to their love bed.


	2. Chapter 2

As tony puts peter on the bed and he climbs on top of him before looking at his sweet and slutty lover wearing the red lingerie while shining beautifully and waiting to be ravished again.

Tony couldn’t help but hungrily kissed his lover hard on the lips, unconsented slipped his tongue inside peter’s mouth to touch his again. Peter kissed tony back as their tongues rolled against one another. His hands were gripping softly on tony’s shoulder. 

As Tony’s hand was reaching down on between peter’s legs and began to rub against his lover’s pussy that was covered by the red lingerie pantie. 

Peter pulled away from the heated kiss before gaspingly moaned as he shivered. “Oh, d-daddy...mmm!” He moaned, tilting his head on the side while spreading his legs more as he felt his little cocklet throbbing against tony’s hand.

Tony smirked, loving what he’s seeing in front of him. “You like that baby, you like when daddy rubbing your little pussy” He playfully asked as he then licked on peter’s neck. 

“Y-yes daddy, I love it!” Peter moaned, feeling his pussy becoming wet when tony still rubbed his pussy. “G-god i want more, daddy! please play with my pussy daddy!” He pleadedly whimpered.

Tony hummed. “You want me to play with your naughty pussy that badly, baby?” He teasingly asked, pushing the pantie aside and started rubbing the clit causing peter to widened his eyes and moaned.

Tony loved how peter was moaning for him, it sounded so slutty and angelic enough for only him to hear. Tony began to slide down himself where he began to greedily lick and suck peter’s nipple. His heated tongue circling his nipple before biting and then he switched to the other. 

While he sucked the other one, he inserted his two fingers inside peter’s wet pussy and started thrusting at a normal pace. 

“Oh, G-god daddy...yes! I love how you’re doing this me!“ Peter moaned, slipping his tongue out happily and rolling his eyes slightly as tears were streaming down his cheek. He loved how tony’s sucking eagerly on his nipples.

“Mmm,” Tony hummed in response, sliding his tongue down to peter’s wet pussy before he began lapping on the clit. At the same time, thrusting his fingers in and out of peter’s hole.

"Oh, Daddy! Yes, like that!" Peter moans as his hands were now gripping on tony’s hair. His hips were moving around tony’s tongue and fingers.

Tony smiles wickedly and he bites gently on the clit in his mouth causing peter moaned loudly until he cums intensively on tony’s fingers. He trembled, panting.

Tony pulls out his from peter’s pussy and began to lick the wetness. “Mmm, such a delicious cum you have,” He said, looking down at peter’s expression with lust eyes. 

“I bet you want more, more from daddy?” He said, unzipping the zipper of his pants and took out his large throbbing cock. ‘Do you want daddy’s cock” He asked with a smirk.

Peter moaned, drooling over tony’s throbbing cock. “P-please daddy, please I want your cock inside me” He pleaded.


End file.
